


Come for Me

by LadyLoverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoverz/pseuds/LadyLoverz
Summary: “Look at me, baby,” Sara ordered, “I need you to come for me.”Pure Smut, wherein Sara and Ava finally get it on after the chaos of the finale.





	Come for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while, and decided to take the plunge. This is my first attempt, so I hope you like it!

This wasn’t how Ava had envisioned the night ending, three fingers deep in Sara’s cunt, gasping as the muscular blonde rode her fast and hard.

It had happened so quickly, Sara straddling Ava’s hips, ripping off every vestige of clothing to reveal perfectly toned abs and perky breasts. Ava licked her lips and took one of the pink nipples in her mouth, circling it with her tongue until it formed a hard pebble in her mouth.

“Fuck, baby,” Sara groaned in response, grinding into Ava’s lap, “I need you right now.” Ava popped the nipple out of her mouth and looked up, capturing Sara’s lips in a searing kiss. “Your wish is my command,” she replied.

Still fully clothed, Ava gasped at the heat emanating from Sara’s willing cunt. She reached down slowly, gathering some of the slick from Sara’s folds, and pressed her dripping fingers to Sara’s lips. Sara took Ava’s fingers into her mouth willingly, sucking up all the juices, and, without breaking eye-contact, pressed Ava’s fingers back where she wanted them.

“Damn, baby,” Ava moaned as her fingers slipped in, “You are a dirty girl aren’t you?” Sara grinned mischievously, “Guilty as charged.”

It didn’t take long for Sara to come, something that Ava relished watching; head thrown back, eyes wide open, mouth contorted in a soundless cry. Ava leaned into Sara’s orgasm, holding her fingers inside the pulsing walls, despite the pain beginning to sear in her wrist.

“Come for me baby,” she commanded, and with one final and desperate pulse Sara slumped over, utterly spent. “Fuck,” she whispered, as she positioned herself on her side, cuddling up to Ava’s still clothed form, “That was incredible.” “Yeah,” Ava whistled, “I’m surprised I didn’t come just watching you.” Sara laughed, “Well there’s plenty of time for that, but first we have to get those damn clothes off!”

With that Sara pulled off Ava’s Bureau-issued blazer, and lost no time divesting her of the rest of her clothing, starting with the now-rumpled white oxford shirt. After fumbling with the buttons unsuccessfully, she let out a sigh of frustration and ripped the whole thing open, leaving buttons flying in every direction.

Ava rolled her eyes in amusement, “OK Miss Impatience, that was my favorite shirt!” “Sorry, not sorry,” Sara shrugged.

Before Ava had a chance to chastise her properly, Sara was on her, using her teeth to pull up Ava’s tight undershirt. She trailed kisses along her stomach, groaning and sighing into every blessed spot. Ava, already entirely undone from before, reveled in Sara’s touch, arching her back to try and create more contact. Sara took pity, removing Ava’s dress pants in one swift motion, until all that separated them was a light layer of underwear. Sara grasped at Ava’s breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her bra, then reached back to unclasp it. With her breasts finally free of all constraints, Sara continued her ministrations, licking and sucking Ava’s hardening nipples.

Ava sighed in contentment, pulling Sara in for a fervent kiss. “How do you that?” She whispered softy. Sara smiled, tracing her finger along the outline of Ava’s underwear, which by now was completely ruined, “Do what, Miss Sharpe?” Ava threw her head back, relishing the touch, “That!” she gasped. Sara released her hold, taking Ava’s face between her trembling hands, “What do you want me to do?” she asked. Ava pressed her lips to Sara’s, breathing in her scent deeply, “Touch me,” she whispered.

Permission given, Sara dipped her hand beneath Ava’s waistband, savoring how incredibly wet she was. Ava wriggled out of the boxer briefs quickly, and kicked them off the bed. Now, just skin on skin, they both lay still for a moment, enjoying the incredible closeness.  

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sara kissed her way down Ava’s form, stopping to nip at her collarbone and pinch her aching nipples. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably less than a minute, Ava felt Sara’s hot breath just where she needed it. She sighed as Sara teased her, pressing soft kisses along her thighs, ghosting her lips along her slit.

“Fuck, Sara!” Ava cried out, “You’re torturing me!” Sara stopped and looked up, “What,” she grinned, “I like taking my time.”

Finally, Sara’s tongue found its mark. Ava breathed in deeply, as Sara began to lick at her opening before plunging in, causing Ava to buck up. With her free hand, Sara steadied her to the bed, and with the other she began to trace circles around Ava’s throbbing clit.

“Mmm,” moaned Ava, “More, I need more.”

Sara acquiesced, and found Ava’s opening with her fingers, beginning with two, then adding in another. Soon, a rhythm was found, Sara’s lips sucking at Ava’s clit, her fingers thrusting in deeply.

“Fuck, baby,” Ava cried out,” I think I’m gonna come. With that Sara moved back up Ava’s body, trapping Ava’s lips in a burning kiss. For a fleeting minute her fingers lost their footing, and Ava gasped at the loss of contact. But then Sara placed herself squarely between Ava’s legs, using her new position to leverage her fingers even more deeply inside.

“Look at me, baby,” Sara ordered, “I need you to come for me.” Ava nodded, never breaking eye contact with Sara as she rode out her orgasm. 

For the several seconds afterwards Sara didn’t remove her fingers, enjoying the low, slow after-shocks rippling through Ava’s body. She nuzzled in just a little bit closer, clinging to Ava like her very life depended on it. “I’m not going anywhere,” Ava whispered, and in that moment Sara knew she meant it.


End file.
